


Here With You

by ginnybean



Series: In Another World [7]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, These Won't Be in Chronological Order, Vignettes, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-04-19 16:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnybean/pseuds/ginnybean
Summary: Sometimes things work out differently. Sometimes Adelaide falls in love with a loner longing for something different.
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: In Another World [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436416
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**SUMMER YEAR 1**

Adelaide walked into Robin’s. She finally had enough to get a chicken coop. She tried not to think about the barn, it seemed like a lost cause to trying to rebuild it. Maybe she should just start a new one.

“Adelaide, Welcome!”

“Hi Robin.” Adelaide walked up to the desk. “I was wonder if you would be able to build a coop for me. I have everything ready for it.”

“Of course! This is great, I was wondering when you would come and get something new build.”

“Yes well, it took a while to clear the land. Everything is really overgrown.” She pushed her hands into her pockets. She hated that she felt like she was being put on the spot. It wasn’t like she had any help or previous knowledge to tell her the best way to clear the land. Not for the first time she wondered if she should have stayed in the City. At least there she knew how to do her job well.

“I’m going to go check to make sure I have everything ready on my end.”

“Okay.”

Robin hurried off, leaving Adelaide by the front desk. She was in the middle of debating if she should just stand there and wait for Robin to come back when she looked out the window and saw Demetrius heading toward the house. The last time they had talked it hadn’t ended well. She hurried down the stairs to Sebastian’s room. The door was ajar so she figured it would be okay if she went in.

He was at his computer. He looked up briefly but didn’t stop whatever he was working on. She remember him mentioning that he did programming for a living when she had played pool with him the week before. She didn’t mind waiting since she was just trying to avoid his step-father. She still wasn’t too sure what to make of him. He rarely spoke and she had only seen him around town a few times. Though whenever they did meet he answered her questions. Only Shane, who was actively rude, was less spoke of his own volition less.

“Hey,” He turned to face her.“I was just finishing up with a client.”

“Was it the same one for before? At the bar last week?” She walked close to him.

“Yes, actually. I-“ He glanced down when his computer pinged. Whatever it was made him frown. “Sam is asking to hang out, but I don’t really want to, This job was really buggy. I just want a break.”

Before she could respond Robin entered the room. “There you are Adelaide. I have everything for the job. I can start on Wednesday.”

“That sounds great, thanks Robin.”

“Don’t mention it.” She turned to her son. “Dear, Abby said she wanted to come over.”

Sebastian frowned, “Didn’t you tell her I was working?”

“I did, but she said she might come over anyways.”

He sighed, “Okay, thanks mom.”

Adelaide waited till Robin left to look back at him. He looked very unhappy.

“No one here takes what I do seriously. Demetrius thinks there no future in it and my friends think I can stop at any time, like its a hobby. No one ever bother Maru when she is helping out Dr. Harvey.”

She didn’t really have anything to say to the contrary so she stayed silent. He probably didn’t want debate the point, he was just venting.

“Sorry, but I have to finish this by tomorrow and it being super buggy.”

She glanced at the screen, what she saw nearly had her break out in the cold sweat. She knew what he was having trouble on, she came across it so many times she could runs though the steps in her sleep. She must have made a noise cause he looked up at her.

“I know what that is. It’s something Joja puts in on there software on purpose, they do it to make sure customers need their services”

“Oh…do you know a way around it?”

“I think they will literally have my head if we work totally around it but if we do this…”

She wasn’t sure how long it took but they were able to do a work around that didn’t seem like he had inside knowledge and the client would still be able to do what they needed to. She sat back in his spare chair. She had changed her mind from before. While she certainly knew how to do her old job, it was frustrating and exhausting it a pointless way. At least with farming she could feel like she had done something tangible at the end of the day.

“I never asked before, what did you do at Joja in the city?”

“I worked IT, not internal but with customer issues mainly. It’s enough to drive anyone to an early grave.”

“That’s why you left?”

“Mainly.”

“But why come here? Why not stay in the city?”

“I had no idea if a different company would be any better and my rent was going way up and the places I could afford I didn’t want to afford. I had something here, even if I didn’t know what I was getting into I knew it was mine.”

“I guess that makes sense. I suppose we both wanted the same things, we just on different side of the issue.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m saving up to get out of here. I want to go the Zuzu or something. I just want out of here.”

“A change of scenery?”

“Yeah, that.”

“I get it.”

“Yeah…I think you do.”

Something in his tone made her look over at him. He gave her a small smile. She wasn’t sure how much had changed but she was pretty sure he would be more open to her now. He might even wave the next time they crossed paths in town.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTUMN YEAR 2**

She entered Sebastian’s room to see that Sam was already there. Well, there went her plan to have a de-stress make out session with him. She really wished she could think of something else to call it; “make out” always sound so juvenile to her.

“Hey guys.” She waved at them.

“Hey Adelaide, do you want to join? It’s always better with three players.”

She walked closer and saw that they were playing Solarion Chronicles: The Game. She hadn’t play that since high school. “Okay.”

“Great, I’ll see what we are doing this time.”

She sat across from him as he drew a card. Sam glanced at Sebastian and made a kissy face at her. She winkled her nose at him. Sebastian saw none of this while he read the card out loud.

“What role do you want Adelaide?”

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Sam mouthing the word ‘Healer’ . She figured it was a role neither of them wanted. She was fine with taking it.

“I’ll be the healer.”

“Great, that’s a good role. I’ll take the wizard.”

“That’s leaves the best for last, Warrior for me,” said Sam as he did a fist pump.

“Okay so…” Sebastian started the prolog of the game. Soon all three of them were lost in the world Solarion.

All three of them high-fived over the table when they beat the evil necromancer.

“You’re good at this, Adelaide. I kinda thought you would suck,” said Sam. That earned him a punch of Sebastian. “Hey!”

“Like we were any better starting out. It took us four times to win.”

“It’s been awhile but I have played these sort of games before.”

“Well, if you…” Sam glanced at his watch. The time made him jump up. “ARH! I’m going to be late for work.” He ran out the door without saying goodbye. Sebastian shook his head.

“I told him it wouldn’t be a good idea to play when he had a shift. You never know how long this things with take.” He started to play with the cards absentmindedly. “Thank for playing today. I know Solarion Chronicles isn’t the most fun-“

“Sebastian, don’t say that. I had a lot of fun.” She stood so she could walk over to drape her arms around his shoulders. “Even if I didn’t have fun. I like spending time with you.”

“Oh.” His cheeks turned pink. “I like it too.”

Adelaide kissed his cheek. “Good.”

He shifted slightly. “If you want we can play again. If Abby joins us again we could play a different version. We could make our own characters in that one.”

“That sounds fun.” She couldn’t resist the temptation to kiss just under his ear. It was right in front of her after all. She didn’t like letting opportunities go to waste.

Sebastian shifted again, this time pulling her forward. He tugged her all the way to sitting front him on his lap.

“Hi,” He said in a soft voice.

“Hi.”

“Did you come here for a specify reason?” He didn’t wait for an answer before he started to kiss along her jaw.

“Well, I knew today you haven’t planned on working on anything so I figured I would stop by. My morning was stressful so I figured I’d come see my favorite person as see if he wanted to help me destress.” She could feel him grin against the skin of her neck.

“I see, and how would I do that exactly?”

She gave a breathy laugh. “You’re doing a pretty good jobs so far.”

“Good.” He bought his lips up to hers. Usually they would share long slow kisses, but no today. The first was just a soft brush against her lips but after that the kisses became deeper and harder. She lost counted and didn’t bother to try to keep up. She didn’t even notice that she was slowly moving closer to him till he let out a loud moan, his fingers digging into her upper back.

“Careful Sebastian, we aren’t in the farmhouse.”

“You’re the one who moved,” he panted.

“Seriously though, we are on a backless chair. I don’t want us to topple over, that would be noisy and a bad way to be discovered.”

“My bed is right there.” He glanced over her shoulder. “Sam slammed the door on his way out, so it should be latched nice and tight.”

She laughed. “I do still need to de-stress.”

“Great.” Hestood and pulled her in for a dragged out kiss. They didn’t bother to stop before tumbling onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMMER YEAR 3**

The heat still clung to the air as Adelaide made her way to Sebastian’s. He had promised to take her somewhere special on their ride tonight. She wasn’t sure what he had in mind and she was excited to find out.

When she rounded the corner she saw him leaning against the side of the garage. She figured she had caught him on his cigarette break but when she got closer she couldn’t see any smoke or small glow. He looked up and smiled at her. She couldn’t help but smile back.

“Hi.” He stepped forward to greet her with a kiss. The kiss ended before she wanted it to so she pulled him closer by his lapels. His laugh was muffled against her lips. 

“Hi,” whispered Adelaide against his lips.

“As much as I hate to stop you-“

“Then don’t.”

Sebastian kissed the tip of her nose. “I do have plans I don’t want to delay tonight. We can always kiss later.”

She pouted a little but didn’t protest when he pulled away. They stayed quiet while he handled her the helmet and jacket. It was a nice kind of quiet, one she had gotten more than used to with Sebastian as her boyfriend. It was a soft silence where they were comfortable enough with just being with each other that they didn’t need any words. She like it a lot; she liked how far they had come.

Soon they were on the long open road. She wasn’t familiar with the exact road, just knew that they were heading out of the valley. It didn’t matter, she trusted him. With that in mind, she closed her eyes to enjoy his warmth in front of her. She could feel his muscles shift under her arms as he guided them to wherever it was they were going.

Turned out where they were going was a lookout point. It was one of the many that dotted the valley. Also, it was just far enough away from any town that they shouldn’t run into bored teenagers. Far off in the distance, Adelaide was able to see the lights of Zuzu City.

The roar of the motorbike cut off leaving the valley quiet around them. He helped her off the bike but didn’t let go of her hand.

“I would come out here all the time to think and to dream of moving to the city. I had all these ideas and plans of how things would be great there. That why I couldn’t believe it when the rumors started about you. ‘Bout how a city girl was moving down to the valley. I thought you would have to be crazy to want to come here.”

“I’m pretty sure I was crazy or two days away from a mental break.”

He frowned at that. “Then I am even more glad you came.”

“More glad?” She asked with a smile.

“Yeah, I’m glad you came here cause I got to meet you, to be with you.” His free hand moved to cup her cheek. “To fall in love with you.”

Those words still made her heart swell, she hoped she never lost this feeling. She leaned her cheek into his hand. He brushed his thumb against her lip but made no further movement.

“I wanted to show you something I that really use to enjoy.”

“Do you not anymore?”

“It’s still nice and the view is killer, but it’s not something I long for anymore. The way I was before wasn’t good and moving to the city wouldn’t have changed that. I’m happy where I am.”

“Me too.” She grasped his wrist to keep his hand in place before stepping forward. He took her hint and lean down to kiss her. Soon she is smiling too wide to kiss properly. He pulled back with a huff of laughter.

“You know that’s not very conducive to all those kisses you want.”

“Oh please, like it’s such a hardship for you to give them to me.”

“It’s not.” He brushed his thumb against her lip again. This time it sent tingles down to her toes. “But why are you smiling so much?”

“It’s just high school me would have loved this. Now me does too but for reasons that have to with it being you. High school me would have just liked the circumstances.”

“Circumstances?”

“You know, bad boy with a motorbike, pretty speech about how awesome I make you feel, romantic make-out look-out point, That’s the stuff teenaged me dreamed about.”

Sebastian chuckled, “Well, I may be a bit late for high school you but I can promise the current you all the fantasy you want.”

“I just want you, I love you more than any fantasy.”

The soft look in his eyes at her words made her never want to leave, she wanted to stay in their little bundle forever. He leaned down to kiss her again. Unlike the way he was back at the house, he didn’t hold back. He kissed her till she felt giddy. Still, she noticed what was different. Frankly, she was surprised she could notice anything at all.

She pulled again, surprised when she felt the bike against her legs. She hadn’t noticed they had moved. “You don’t taste like smoke.”

“Do I always taste like smoke? I try not to smoke when I plan on kissing you this much.”

She felt her cheeks warm. “It’s always kinda there, even if it’s really faint.”

He frowned, “That sounds gross.”

“Well, I won’t call it gross…”

“Nevermind, you don’t have to worry about it anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m going to stop, have stopped for the most part.”

“You have?”

“Yeah.”

“How have I not noticed?”

“I never really smoked around you or when you were planning on stopping by. I know how much you disliked the smell. Actually, I was surprised you even agreed to date me.”

“I figured if smoking was the most objectionable thing I could think of about you, it was a pretty good deal. But really you stopped because of me?”

He shrugged, “Mostly. I knew it would make you happy and I didn’t have the same reasons to be smoking anymore.”

“Sebb…” She pulled him close so that their bodies were flush against each other. She nipped his lower lip before exploring into his mouth. He signed against her lips. She traced every inch of his mouth, making sure there were no traces of smoke left. He pulled away with a groan before nuzzles against the space behind her ear.

“I would have stopped a lot of time ago if this is what it got me,” he whispered against her skin.

“You should have stopped anyways.”

“Yeah, probably.” He kissed her again, just as deeply as she had kissed him. Only he dragged them out to be long and slow till she is dizzy with too many emotions to name. She was definitely glad he had quit smoking.


	4. Chapter 4

**SPRING YEAR 4**

Adelaide tried her best not to run into the house. The last thing she wanted to do was to freak out Sebastian. She needn’t have worried; he was completely engrossed in changing the terrarium.

He smiled when he saw her. She loved the fact that that smile still had her heart fluttering.

“Hi, Honey.” He stood and placed his hands on his hips. “I’ve been thinking about maybe extending the terrarium.

“Yeah?” Adelaide joined him. She hugged him from behind to rest her face against his shoulder.

“Yeah, I just don’t know if I should ask commission the same table from mom or make levels or something. Make it more interesting for them you know?” He brushed her thumb across her arm absently.

“That could be fun.”

“Right, if we put it on the floor and rig an angle thing with plants would be more enriching I think.”

“Hmmm, yeah we will have plenty of time before floor things become on issue.”

“Why would they be an issue?”

“Well, until we can trust the baby not to put the frog in their mouth we should keep them out of reach of each other.” She supposed there was an easier way to tell him but she couldn’t resist the moment. His thumb stopped when he registered her words.

“Adelaide?” He turned so that they were facing each other. His eyes darted around her body.

She reached up to cup his face, making him look at her. “We’re having a baby Sebb.”

His smile was a thousand times brighter than the one he had given her when she got home. He pulled her close to for a kiss but his smile was making it difficult.

“Sebb,” she giggled.

He pulled back just enough to rest his forehead against her. “When did you find out? How far along are you? Are you okay?”

“I found out today, like an hour ago. I set an appointment with Harvey to find out just how far along I am. I’m fine I think, just tired a lot. I’ve felt nauseous but I haven’t thrown up.”

“You’ve been sick? Why haven’t you mentioned that?” One of his hands went to rub along her lower back.

“I wasn’t sick, I’ve been stressing out over orchard plans so I thought it was just from that.”

“Stress is bad, isn’t it? I can do whatever and after I finish my current projects I won’t take on more so I can do the farm work with you. I know summer is super tough.”

She pressed her lips together to keep from laughing, she didn’t want her wonderful husband to feel bad.

“It’s okay, I mean stress isn’t good but we can manage. We are in a good place, we can take it easy this summer and not plant new things. Just keep doing the long-term crops and stuff. If you keep your current level of commission that will be more than enough to cover monthly expenses. So long as the roof doesn’t cave in or something we will be fine.”

“Well if the roof does cave in I’m sure mom will be happy to fix it in exchange for us finally giving her a grandchild.”

“We haven’t even been married a year.”

“I know, but she did kinda think we were getting married cause I had knocked you up.”

“What? Why?”

“She thought we were moving really fast. I don’t know why though, she married Demetrius faster than we got married.”

“Maybe that’s why.”

Sebastian frowned, “I hadn’t thought of it that way. But I don’t want to talk about them. I want to talk about us and our baby.”

“There isn’t much to say, at least not yet. My appointment with Harvey is tomorrow afternoon.”

“I can’t wait.”

“Me neither.” She was nervous but she was sure Sebastian was too. Together she was sure they would be able to handle it.


	5. Chapter 5

**WINTER YEAR 11**

Adelaide peered into Sebastian’s workroom. It was nearly lunchtime and he had asked her to remind him so he could make lunch for the kids. However she recognized that look on his face, he was deep into some complicated coding. She saw no reason to break his concentration. Though he might be able to think of two reasons. She rested her hand on her extended belly at the thought. Quietly as she had come she left to room to make their children some lunch.

She passed them on the way to the kitchen. She could only see Hermione’s little feet sticking out of under the low table. Damian was laying on the floor next to the table absorbed in a book. His look of concentration mirror Sebastian’s so close that she felt warmth spread across her chest. Lately anytime she saw her husband’s traits in their children she wanted to cry. She was going to blame it on pregnancy brain. It didn’t matter if it was or wasn't actually a thing, it felt like a thing to her.

She walked by without either of her children seeming to notice her. Soup was easy and ever-popular on a cold day. She had only got a pot off the wall when one of the babies moved. Adelaide bit back her gasp as the kick hit something painful. Thankfully it was just once and the movement settled down. She let out a long, slow breath. Damian and Hermione had never been so active. Then again they hadn’t had to share the space.

Before she could continue making lunch, She felt little hands on her side. She looked down to see both Damian and Hermione looking up at her.

“Mommy? Are you hurt?” asked Hermione her dark eyes widened like they always did when she was worried or upset.

“No, little one. Sometimes the babies move but there isn’t much room so they run into things.”

She didn’t looked convinced.

Damian turned to his sister. “Mimi, you know how sometimes you bump into someone? It doesn’t hurt and it’s not on purpose. I think it’s kinda like that.”

“Damian is right.” She brushed the crown of his hair. “It’s just like that."

“Wait here.” She ran off. Adelaide was sure she was off to get one of her stuffed animals. She had been doing that lately whenever the pregnancy had been making her feel poorly. She wondered if it would be the giant strawberry that Emily had made her for her birthday again.

Damian stepped closer to gently placed his small hands on her belly just like Sebastian had done so many times. “Babies, Mommy is working so hard to make you have all your toes be in the right place. Please be careful when you move.”

She bit the sides of her tongue to keep from crying. Damian was always so sweet. She longed to bend down a sweep him into a hug but they would both end up on the floor if she tried. She was sure Sebastian would have palpitations if he found her on the floor.

“Mommy!”

She looked to see Hermione. However, she wasn’t carrying her stuffed strawberry or anything else for that matter. Instead, Sebastian was carrying her. The look on his face suggested he might be at risk of having palpitations anyway.

“Adelaide, what’s wrong?” He asked as he set Hermione down.

“Nothing.”

“Hermione said you were bumped?”

“One of the babies was just kicking.”

He didn’t look convinced but he could tell Hermione was watching both of them closely. “Okay, let’s get you resting and I will take care of lunch.” He gave her a look that made her want to stick her tongue out at him. He ignored it and lead her to their bedroom. He waited till he had helped get her settled before speaking again.

“Are you sure everything is alright? Dr. Rosenberg did want us to be more careful this time around. And even Harv-”

She squeezed his bicep to stop him. “Sebb, I’m sure it really was just a kick. I’m being careful.”

“If you are why didn't you tell me it was time to make lunch?”

“That was the plan but you were so deeply concentrating that I didn’t want to bother you.”

He sighed, “It’s never, ever a bother. Always interrupt me, no matter what I look like.”

“I promise.”

“Good.” He leaned down to kiss her. He pulled away a few seconds later. “Now rest. You haven’t taken a nap yet today.”

“I don’t nap that often,” muttered Adelaide as she let her husband tuck the blanket around her.

“Yes, you do. And it’s fine, good even since you are growing two whole people in there.” He placed a soft kiss on her belly. “I will check on you after I feed the kids. Do you want me to get you anything?”

She hummed a negative.

She wasn’t sure how long she had slept but it didn’t feel very long. Her belly was feeling extremely uncomfortable. It was the norm now, she was lucky if she got four hours of sleep. She managed to get herself in a slightly comfortable sitting position. She stuck a pillow around her belly and felt a bit better.

“Sweetheart?”

She hummed, a bit too grumpy to say anything. He joined her on the bed, careful to not jostle her. He braced his arms between her and the pillow. Instantly she felt relief. With a sigh, she leaned back against him.

“Hermione is down for a nap. Damian said he was going to read more picture books but he might end up sleeping too. He was kind of spacey after lunch.”

“Did you drug our children?”

He huffed a laugh. “No.”

“How did you get them down so easily?”

“It helped that you were napping too, didn’t make it seem like a baby thing to do.”

“I suppose.” She nuzzled her face into his neck. “No more after this.”

“That’s what we said last time.”

“Well, I mean it this time.”

“You’re the one who has to carry them. I will follow your lead. If we want more kids after this we can adopt them.”

“Good idea.”

She felt him press a kiss on the crown of her head. The rest of the house was quiet. She knew the kids were safe and sound in their room. The warm comfort of her husband surrounded her. It was at moments like this that her time at Joja was a distant memory. Sometimes she had a hard time believing it was even really her life, that that cold dusty city had ever been her home. Her home was here, on her farm. Her home was her wonderful husband and her children she loved more than she ever thought was possible. She rested her hands on over Sebastian’s. She couldn’t wait for their little boys to join their home here in the valley.


End file.
